Lo siento, pero te quiero
by 0-kimiko-sand-0
Summary: A veces, el amor llega de la forma más inesperada, y otras de la persona que menos te imaginarías pero quieras o no el amor llega tarde...o temprano GaaraxSakura Capítulo 5.-Confesiones...
1. Algo más que una simple misión

**Hola a todos!!!**

**mi nuevo fic acá está!!!**

**con el otro no creo continuar por que las ideas se me han acabado :( sip se me secó el cerebro. TT estoy tan felizz ya hay muchos gaasaku´s cuando llegué a esta sección con el primer fic que hize eran 15!! sólo 15!!**

**bueno ahora si los dejo con el fic**

**--------**

El sol comenzaba a asomarse por la ventana de cierta kunoichi, abrió sus ojos pesadamente, se levantó de su cama con una flojera enorme, se metió a la ducha y al fin logró despertar por completo, se puso su ropa habitual, peino y se encaminó a la oficina de la hokage.

Al llegar abrió la puerta y se encontró con Tsunade sama quién estaba revisando unos papeles en su oficina.

-Buenos días Sakura-

-Buenos días Tsunade-sama dígame ¿cuál es mi misión de hoy?- preguntó Sakura

La hokage revisó la hoja de misiones de ese día, buscó y buscó, luego volvió a guardar dicha hoja en un cajón, le púso llave, levanto la mirada hacia Sakura y le contestó

-Por hoy tienes el día libre-

-¿Encerio?- dijo Sakura mientras en su rostro se formaba una amplia sonrisa-espere, pero los nuevos exámenes chunin serán mañana ¿no? aparte dijo que las cosas cambiarían este año, y...-

-Lo sé Sakura, después de todo yo soy la hokage ¿no?-

-S-Si, pero-

-No te preocupes, si tendrás un misión pero por hoy tienes el día libre, lo que pasa es que tu misión es muy importante y la sabrás hoy en la junta-

-¿Qué junta?-

-Sólo ven a mi oficina a las 6:30, por ahora disfruta tu día- dijo Tsunade, volviendo su mirada a los papeles que revisaba anteriormente

-bien- contestó sakura

Así la kunoichi camino hacia la puerta sonriendo para luego dirigirse a su casa nuevamente, lo cuál no pudo hacer por que se encontró a cierto rubio en el camino, quién al ver a su amiga bueno mejor dicho "hermana" corrió felizmente hasta donde ella se encontraba.

-Sakura-chan!!- gritó el rubio desde la lejanía

-°_Hay no, bueno tendré que soportarlo°_- pensó Sakura

-Sakura-chan ¿ya desayunaste?- dijo Naruto enérgicamente

-No Naruto-

-Te invito a comer ramen ¿si?-

-°_oh, no es una de esas invitaciones en las que Naruto nunca trae dinero y yo tengo que pagar todo!°-pensó Sakura-_Esta bien Naruto pero solo dos tazones esntendiste DOS!-

_-_Claro Sakura-chan!-

Ambos se dirigieron a comer al ichiraku ramen, al llegar se sentaron en la barra y pidiron un tazón para cada quién, claro Naruto no tardó en pedir otro plato

-...Sakura-chan-

-Naruto!! te dije que no voy a pedir más de dos platos!!-

-...bueno-

-La cuenta por favor- dijo Sakura levantandos de su asiento

Después de pagar la cuenta y luego de lavarse las manos Sakura se despidió de Naruto, y se dirigió a su hogar, al entrar fué a su cuarto se sentó en la orilla de su cama y luego bajó la mirada

-_°¿por qué? siento que algo falta en mi vida, es algo importante pero, no tengo idea de lo que es°-_

El resto del día sakura se paso meditando, perdida en sus pensamientos al grado que no se fijo en el pasar del tiempo, cuando levanto su mirada nuevamente y miro el reloj notó que ya eran las 6:25, enseguida saltó de su cama y se dirigió corriendo hacia la oficina de Tsunade-sama.

-_°¿como se me pudo haber hecho tan tarde? soy una tonta!°-_

Al entrar ella notó que todos incluso los kages se encontraban ya presentes, avergonzada se dirigió a su lugar, claro antes se disculpó con todos por su demora innecesaria.

-Muy bien, procigamos- dijo Tsunade sama

-entonces, ¿tendremos que quedarnos aquí desde hoy?- dijo uno de los kages

-si, de ahora en adelante todos los kages supervisarán cada prueba que se les haga a los chico en los exámenes- contestó Tsunade

-Muy bien, pero no hemos traído ambus para protegernos, además que si estamos desprotegidos y todos los kages estamos aquí, nos encontramos a la merced de cualquier posible enemigo- Dijo el kazekage

-Em, si eso ya lo había considerado por eso unos shinobis de aquí se encargaran de eso-

-¿uno solo? a caso está de mente eso no es suficiente!- gritó otro de los kages

-Señor, le agradecería si pudiese dejar de gritar. y respecto a su pregunta creo que nuestros shinobis está lo suficientemente capacitados para esto y más- contestó Tsunade

-Muy bien que asi sea, los exámenes chunin comienzan mañana- dijo unos de los anianos sabios

-Está bien, solo queda asignarles a sus shinobis escoltas-

De una puerta salieron, Naruto, Neji, Ino y Shikamaru, y jalaron a Sakura quién se sorprendió, pues jamás había pensado que ella seria escolta de alguien.

-Ino, tu serás la escolta del raikage-

-Si será un honor Tsunade sama- dijo Ino y se colocó junto al Raikage

-Shikamaru, tu serás mi escolta-

-Ahg, de acuerdo que problematico-

-Neji, tu irás con el Tsuchikage-

-...esta bien- Contestó Neji y fue a donde estaba el Tsuchikage

-Naruto, tu con el mizukage, y MÁS TE VALE QUE LO HAGAS BIEN!-

-Si vieja como diga, además yo soy lo mejor el mizukage está en buenas manos- Dijo Naruto sonriendo pícaramente

-_°Pobre, del mizukage, no sabe lo que le espera más de un mes junto a Naruto jajaja°-_ pensó Sakura

-Y por último, Sakura, tú con el kazekage-

-ah? h-hai- Dijo Sakura y se fué tímidamente con el kazekage

y bueno por razones las cuaes desconosco el hoshikage no asistirá a estos exámenes, y solo me queda por decir que tengan un buen día, pueden retirarse, ah! y por favor no se separen ni un solo momento de sus escoltas!,claro solo se podrán separar de ellos si quieren ir al baño- Dijo Tsunade riéndo un poco de lo último

Todos los kages se dispersaron por konoaha para conocer el lugar y tomar algunas ideas para sus aldeas, mientras que el kazekage solo caminaba sin dirección alguna y por obligación Sakura hiba detrás suyo.

-Kazekage-sama, si no es molestia ¿me podría decir hacia donde vamos?- Dijo Sakura respetuosamente

-...-

-Bueno, ¿temari san vendrá acá?

-ya está aquí-

-oh, bueno-

Aunque no lo crean, eso fué lo único que dijeron en todo el día, puesto que la presencia del kazekage intimidaba mucho a Sakura y pues, como se abrán dado cuenta Gaara no habla mucho.

Al notar que ya eran las 10: 30 ambos se dirigieron hacia la posada en donde se había hospedado Gaara, al entrar a la habitación encendieron la luz y se sentaron en el comedor.

Sakura se encontraba sumamente nerviosa ya que se encontraba sentada frente al kazekage, sin nadie más y de noche,ella no sabía ni por que pero esa sensación le agradaba.

De pronto unos gruñidos se escucharon, y casi instantaneamente Sakura sacó su kunai y se puso en posición de ataque.

-Haruno- dijo Gaara

-eh? si? ¿algún problema?

-Solo es mi estómago- dijo Gaara sonrojandose un poco

-eh jaja, ¿quiere que prepare algo?-

-No, no quiero molestar-

-No para nada no es una molestia, al contraio además dicen que soy buena cocinando-

-...-

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, Sakura fue a la cocina y preparó un par de sandwichs, uno para ella y otro para el kazekage, al terminar de cenar Gaara se dirigió a su habitación.

-Kazekage sama-

-hmp-

- pensé que usted no dormía-

-lo puedo hacer desde que me extrageron el shukaku-

-ahh-

El kazekage se recostó en su cama y Sakura se sentó en una silla que se encontraba junto a la cama.

-Creo que tu también deberías dormir- dijo Gaara en voz baja

-No se preocupe kazekage sama, yo estaré bien usted es el que debería descansar-

-Como quieras-

Pasaron los segundos, minutos y horas, la kunoichi cada vez se sentía más cansada, pero solo observaba a Gaara dormir, y vaya que ella anciaba descansar sus ojos pero no podía, era su deber mantenerse despierta.

La madrugada terminaba y la pelirrosa comenzaba a desvariar de el sueño que tenía o al menos eso creía ella.

-_°Nunca me había dado cuenta pero el kazekage es bastante lindo, no es más que lindo...espera ¿que? yo ¿pensé eso? no no no puede ser seguro es por qué tengo mucho sueño, si! eso es, solo necesito descansar...sin embargo...-_

Casi sin poder contenerse, Sakura se acercó a la cama y luego acaricio dulcemente la mejilla del pelirrojo quién al sentir el tacto en su piel despertó de golpe.

El shinobi abrió bastante los ojos al notar la mano que se encontrba reposando en su mejilla, cuándo Sakura notó lo que había ocasionado quito rápidamente su mano de esa cálida mejilla, y su cara se torno de un color carmín intenso.

-¿Qué hacías?- preguntó Gaara sin dejar de estar atónito

En ese instante Sakura se puso muy nerviosa, y su respiración se agitó considerablemente ya que no sabía que responder, puesto que ni ella misma sabía lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

-ehh..yo...-

**-------**

**No me digan nada lo se estuvo muy corto pero eso fué lo único que se me ocurrió, les aclaro que este fic fué escrito de manera casi involuntaria, no se por que derrepente me puse a escribir, así que quizas no lo continue, pero por cualquier cosa**

**si quieren que lo siga dejenme reviews y díganme que les parecío**

**acepto críticas "constructivas"**

**bueno, nos veremos luego :)**

**Sayonara!!**


	2. Baile de la luna de octubre

**Hola!**

**Bueno, estaba dudosa si continuar con esta historia, pero bueno en fin aca estoy con este nuevo capi.**

**Sin más que decir empiezo con este capitulo, ah lo olvidaba sus reviews serán contestados con un reply, ahora si empiezo n.n**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¿Qué hacías?- preguntó Gaara sin dejar de estar atónito

En ese instante Sakura se puso muy nerviosa, y su respiración se agitó considerablemente ya que no sabía que responder, puesto que ni ella misma sabía lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

-ehh..yo...-

-Responde-

-Bueno, yo no estaba haciendo nada, solo, quería ver si no tenía temperatura o algo asi- dice Sakura mientras ríe a causa del nerviosismo

La kunoichi asustada se dió la vuelta y caminó hacia la cocina, mientras que Gaara se sentó en la cama para luego intentar quitar la cara de espantado que tenía en ese momento.

El Kazekage se tocó la mejilla donde tiempo atrás había estado la mano de Haruno Sakura después volvió a observar su propia mano.

-_° ¿que es esto?...esta sensación es tan, extraña, no logro reconocer que diablos es pero de alguna manera se siente bien...muy bien°-_

-Kazekage-sama ya está listo el desayuno-

-Si, en un momento voy para allá-

Gaara se levantó de su cama, parpadeo pesadamente y se puso de pie, tomó su ropa, para meterse a duchar después de hacerlo se peinó y se dirigió hacia la cocina donde se encontraba Sakura desayunando, tomó una silla y se sentó, sin decir absolutamente nada comenzó a comer lo más rápido que pudo se levanto y de nuevo no dijo nada hasta después de cepillarse los dientes.

-Arreglate o como quieras pero nos vamos- dijo el kazekage

-Si, señor- contestó Sakura Bajando la mirada mientras pasaba a su lado

Después de que la kunoichi se bañara y vistiera se dirigió a donde estaba Gaara quién al solo sentir su presencia comenzó a moverse y salir de la posada, caminó un rato por un ojo de agua que había cerca de allí se sentó en la orilla a observar el paisaje, de pronto Sakura fué y se sentó a su lado.

-Dígame, ¿qué se sienteser el líder de una aldea?-

-...Pues la verdad. muy bien, seintes que la gente te necesita- respondió Gaara suspirando al final

- Bueno...y, ¿Como le va con la novia? digo, supongo que ya tiene una prometida ¿no?-

-Qué ¿A caso te interesa?-

-¿por qué dice eso?-Ríe nerviosamente-Son solo tonterías-

-No me gustan esas cosas a decir verdad ni las entiendo-dijo Gaara mirandola con seriedad

- oh, ya veo-

Después de ese par de preguntas, hubo un silencio que era casi escalofriante, de hecho a los dos shinobis les daba una mala sencaión debido a que el silencio no venía solo de ellos, si no que no se escuchaba el sonido de ninguna especie viviente, ni el correr del agua que se encontraba frente a ellos, aún así decidieron pasar eso por alto, no le tomaron mucha importancia.

Algunos segundos después, comenzaron a escuchar algo entre los arbustos que había detrás suyo, como si fuése un reflejo ambos se pararon y se pusieron en pocisión de combate, lo cuál no sirvió de mucho ya que el chakra que se encontraba a su alrededor era tan extraño que ni siquiera Gaara podía encontrar su localización.

-¿Sentiste eso?-Preguntó Gaara sin dejar de estar alerta a su entorno

-Si, ese chakra es tan...raro- Dijo Sakura

-Es un chakra no demasiado fuerte, pero tiene una sensación que no es para nada de mi agrado..-Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiése concluir la frase que había comenzado...

La persona que era poseedora de el dichoso y misterioso chakra apareció frente a sus hojos, era una persona de tez blanca, de estatura baja y de conflección robusta, llevaba puesta una máscara muy parecida a la que usaban los ambus de konoaha, exepto que esta tenía la parte de los ojos totalmente descudierta, sin contar que tenía un color muy similar al mostaza.

-¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?- preguntó Sakura algo atemorizada

El ninja no hizo caso alguno a lo que la kunnoichi había interrogado hace unos segundos, él solo se precipitó a correr en dirección donde se encontraba la pelirrosa, la tomó del cuello tan rápidamente que ni Gaara ni mucho menos Sakura se dió cuenta.

Apretó con fuerza el cuello de la dama, como si la tratáse de asfixiar, con la mano que le quedaba libre la tomó por la cintura comenzando a subir su mano lentemente por el cuerpo de la kunnoichi.

Sin saber por qué el pelirrojo sintió un rabia muy gende, apretó sus puños y sin rodeos gritó

-Bastardo! Sueltala ahora mismo!-

El shinobi misterioso detuvo su mano un par de segundos para dedicarle unas cuantas palabras al Kazekage, las cuáles no fueron muy educadas lo que le molestó mucho al pelirrojo.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?...yo hago lo que quiero cuándo quiero y como quiero, todos me temen inclúso tú me vas a pedir piedad, eres una criatura inferior una cucaracha, nadie te quiere ni te ama, basura- dijo el shinobi con un tono de superioridad, ew! gran error

-Por última vez imbécil ¡Sueltala!- Gritó Gaara con odio en su mirada

-_°¿Por qué me defiende de esa forma? ni siquiera somos amigos aún, esa mirada de odio hacia esta molesta persona que me sostiene es tan fuerte, sin embargo, de no ser por que mi opresor mantiene un kunai rozando mi yugular ya lo abría aniquilado, además me está tocando no lo tolero...baka°_

Al ver que el ninja no daba señal alguna de hacer caso a las palabras de Gaara, el pelirrojo no se contuvo más y atacó a aquel misterioso ninja con un poderozo y definitivo ataque jamás lo había usado, apenas lo estaba ensallando, el ataque consistía en manejar un parte de la arena en forma estrategica hacia el agresor y con la otra parte rodeaba su puño y le daba unos bordes tan afilidos, que cada borde se consideraba aún más cortante que un bisturi de uso médico.

Era anormal que Gaara usára su propia fuerza para un ataque y no la de la arena, pero había ocasiones que lo ameritaban y para él esta era la indicada.

El golpe estaba a escasos segundos de llegar a su blanco, el ninja misterioso trató de cubrirse usando a la chica como escudo, aún así Gaara fué más rápido, tomando con su brazo inutilizado por la cintura a Sakura y dando de lleno el golpe con su mano derecha.

Unos segundos después el piso quedó bañado en sangre de aquel ninja que se encontraba en el piso con lacara masacrada debido a la intensidad y profundidad del golpe que Gaara le había otorgado.

-Kazekage-sama..es una advertencia...soy el pri-mero de muchos..- dice jadeando el shinibi que al parecer era del sonido en su lecho de muerte.

La respiración de el pelirrojo se encontraba agitada a causa del cansancio que había ocasionado aquel golpe ten brutal, la kunnichi se encontraba asombrada por la intensidad de aquel ataque, y por los efectos causados durante él, aunque ella tuviese una fuerza sobre humana, no podría llegar a la recién mostrada por el shinobi de la arena.

-Gaara...-Dijo Sakura mirando hacia sus ojos

-¿ehh?- Contestó el chico dirigiendo su mirada para encontrarla con la de ella

-Eso...fué impresionante- Exclamó la pelirrosa sonriéndo dulcemente

-...-él pelirrojo no dijo nada, pero de sus mejillas aparecía un tenue sonrojo

-pero...-

-¿Qué?- prenguntó el chico algo desconcertado

-Creo, que ya puedes soltarme- dice Sakura sonriendo pícaramente

-...-el pelirrojo bajó su mirada y observó que su mano aún seguía sobre la cintura de la chica aprentando su cuerpo contra el suyo.- Hem, si perdón no me hhabía dado cuenta - dijo el Kazakage soltándola inmediatamente, y discretamente se dió la vuelta para evitar que la kunoichi viése su sonrojo.

_-°Jajaja, parece ser muy duro por fuera, pero por dentró es muy parecido a Naruto y Rock lee, pero, hay muchas diferencias entre ellos tres, además Gaara hasta me parece lindo hmp°-_pensó la pelirrosa, sin darse cuenta que abrió los ojos al pensar lo último

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el Kazekage al notar la reacción de la kunoichi

-NADA!- dijo ella casi gritando

-bueno, no te pregunto más-dijo Gaara algo asombrado con la respuesta de la joven- a todo esto ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Si, solo tengo un pequeño rasguño en el cuello no es nada-

El shinobi camina hacia ella, y le revisa el cuello el cuál no parecía ser un simple rasguño ya que la sangre estaba comenzando a salir cada vez en mayor contidad a parte de que la herida comenzaba a ponerse morada en algunas partes.

-no estás bien, la herida es de importancia media- dijo Gaara con algo de preocupación

-Si, si lo estoy solo necesito un poco de mi chakra para usar la técnica médica necesaria y no habrá de que preocuparse, de veras-

Instantes después, la chica concentró chakra en una de sus manos y la colocó sobre la parte que se encontraba dañada en su cuello, tras un par de minutos la zona se encontraba libre de rasguños, marca de sangre o cualquier otra cosa que pudiese estar relacionada con herida.

-¿Lo ves?- Dice Sakura en un tono cercano a ser presumido

Ambos se marcharon del lugar y se dirigieron a la oficina de la quinta hokage donde se hiban a encontrar todos los kages y sus protectores.

Al llergar ya se encontraban ahí todos, solo faltaban ellos dos, se sentaron donde les correspondía, lo kages adelante de sus protectores.

Al lado de Sakura se encontraban Ino y Naruto, ya se imaginarán que Ino no tardó en empezar con sus comentarios inapropiados.

-Hey Sakura...¿Qué hacías con Gaara que se tardaron tanto eh?-Ino le susurró al oído a Sakura, no lo suficientemente bajo ya que Gaara y Naruto habían escuchado.

-Ino eres un pedazo de baka, para empezar no le puedes llamar Gaara así como así es el kazekage sama debes llamarle así ¿entiendes? y en segundo nada no vió la hora además que te interesa lo que hagamos o no el y yo?- dijo Sakura sin tomar encuenta que lo último había sonado demasiado inapropiado, y mucho menos que Gaara estaba escuchando todo, quién al oír eso solo se limitó a sonrojar de cierta forma

-Jejeje lo sabía Sakura, te esta empezando a gustar cierto pelirrojo que se encuentra delante tuyo, ¿No es así?- dijo Ino en tono de burla y con una mirada inquisitoria

-Yo...- decía Sakura pero fue interrumpida por la llegada de la hokage

-Buen día, miren hoy los e citado a todos ustedes con motivo de consultar y verificar la cantidad de percances ocurridos este par de días, solo quiero que cada kage me diga cuantos atentados han tenido, de no tener ninguno todo seguirá igual, en cambió si una fué efectuado, contrataré a un equipo de anbus más capacitados para resguardar su seguridad y los que ahora tienen serán retirados de su puesto...-Explicaba Tsunade

_-¿Retirados? eso significa que si digo lo que ocurrió hoy en la mañana, no voy a estar más con ella...demonios! ¿por qué? ¿por qué me quiero quedar a su lado? si es una chica como cualquier otra ¿ que es esto? ¿un nuevo sentimiento? ¿Qué es?-_El pelirrojo vagaba por su mente sin poner la mínima atención a su entorno

-¿Kazakage? ¿Me escuchó?- decía Tsunade mientras el chico salía de su tranze

-¿Perdón?- dijo Gaara algo aturdido

-le decía que si ha tenido algún ataque-

-...No, no ha ocurrido nada- contestó Gaara por lo que Sakura se sorprendió por lo sucedido

-Muy bien, entonces nadie a tenido percances entonces todo seguirá igual que siempre, nos vemos en una semana aquí para actualizar información- dijo Tsunade mientras se marchaba

Después de haber salido del despacho de la quinta, la pelirrosa no dudó en preguntarle al pelirrojo

-¿Por qué le dijiste que no?¿y lo de lamañana que fué? incluso hubo amenazas- dijo preocupada Sakura

-Estoy seguro de que puedes controlarlo bien, por otra parte yo me puedo proteger solo amí y a muchos más como a ti está mañana- contesto el pelirrojo tratando de aparentar frialdad-

Posterior a ese comentario, nadie dijo nada hasta llegar a donde se hospedaba el kage actualmente, el camino fué muy aburrido, aunque Sakura estaba comenzando a sospechar de la respuesta antes dada por Gaara, pues esta no la terminaba de comprender.

A la entrada de la posada se encontraba pegado un cartel que anunciaba el baile anual de konoha, donde asistía toda la gente de la aldea de todas las edades, desde luego era un baile muy importante en dicho lugar, en especial entre los adolescentes.

-Gaara ¿viste eso?- dijo Sakura entusiasmada

-¿Qué cosa?-

-El baile anual, es hoy por la noche-

-y ¿qué se celebra?- preguntó el pelirrojo con cierta curiosidad

-Pues, es octubre el mes donde aparecen las lunas más bonitas de todo el año, y como hoy es luna llena en konoha lo celebran, de hecho es el año número 300 de la tradición- dijo Sakura entusiasmada

-Ahh- dice el pelirrojo sin mostrarle mucho interes

-¿Qué te parece si vamos?- dijo Sakura sonriendo

-¿Qué tu..y yo?¿cómo?¿juntos?- dijo Gaara atónito ante la invitación tan precipitada

-Si, me encanta esa celebración es la más bonita del año, nunca me la perdí antes, y como tengo que estar cerca de ti, si vamos juntos no sería desobedecer- dijo Sakura sin encontrar el mínimo problema

-...Supongo que está bien entonces- contestó Gaara

-Si! que bien, entonces vamos acompañame a mi casa por mi ropa para alrato- dijo la pelirrosa jalando al pelirrojo de la mano

Claro, a su alrededor comenzaban los primeros murmullos de la gente mal pensada que los vií entrar a la casa de Sakura juntos.

-Espera aquí, ahora bajo solo voy por mis cosas y nos vamos ¿si?- dice Sakura dejando a Gaara dejandolo en la sala de su casa mientras ella buscaba sus cosas.

Cuarenta minutos después la joven bajo con dos maletas en las manos repletas de cosas al punto que al bajar las escaleras casi se tropieza.

Ambos se fueron cada uno con una maleta, en la calle se encontraron a Ino, una sorpresa no muy amena.

-Sakura!- gritó Ino

-¿qué pasa Ino?-

La rubia jala a Sakura cinco pasos lejos de donde estaban para que el pelirrojo no pudiese escuchar ni una palabra.

-Sakura! ¿que se supone que haces? eres escolta del chico en cambio parece que fuése tu novio mira que cargar tus maletas!- dijo Ino regañando a Sakura

-Ino!! eso es algo que a ti no te interesa ¿bien? además tal me pareciera que estás celosa y a todo esto ¿donde está tu kage?- dijo Sakura sin parar para Ino no se pudiese defender con ningún argumento

-Está hablando con la quinta así que es mi hora de descanso jeje y como quieras nada más te digo lo que parece- contestó Ino

-Pero esso a ti no te importa en lo absoluto- dijo Sakura llevandose a el pelirrojo dejando sola a Ino lo que a la rubia le molestó mucho.

¿Qué cosas te dijo Ino?- preguntó Gaara

-Nada importante, en fin al rato te tienes que poner lo mejor que tengas, la ropa más nueva-

Pasaron los segundo, minutos y horas, lo único que habían hecho era entrenar arduamente para no dejar de estar en forma, derrepente el reloj de la kunnoichi hizo ruido , era la alrma que ella le había colocado para tener exacta la hora en la que se tenían que empezar a arreglar.

-Ya es hora!- dijo Sakura y corrió a ducharse y a comenzar a arreglarse para el evento

El pelirrojo subió y se metió duchar en el otro baño con pereza pues no era todo un experto en eso de las fiestas, de hecho era la primera a la que asistía pues jamás había encontrado razón para celebrar algo o a alguién.

El pelirrojo terminó de vestirse y peinarse y se sentó en las sala a esperar a la pelirrosa, quién llevaba ya bastante rato arreglando los "detalles" de su atuendo.

Tras arduas horas de espera la pelirrosa bajó dejando casi boquiabierto al pelirrojo, lo cuál era bastante inusual en él.

La chica llevaba puesto un vestido negro que llegaba poco arriba de la rodilla, pegado de la parte del tronco, con un escote en la espalda de gran tamaño y uno menor por enfrente, tenía unas cintas a los lados para darle vista al vestido y era de amarrar en la parte posterior del cuello, en el cabello llebava puestos un par de broches de mariposas negras del lado izquierdo, con lo labios ligeramente maquillados y los ojos de igual forma todo eso se le veía exelente, claro acompañado de un par de tacones.

-y bien ¿Qué tal me veo?- preguntó la pelirrosa sonriendole como siempre

-Muy... bien-respondió Gaara tratando de esconder el color carmín que ahora habitaba en sus mejillas

Así los dos se marcharon a el lugar para dirigirse al lugar donde se estaba realizando el baile de la luna de octubre, era en un lugar cercano al bosque, por donde pasaba un riachuelo, y a sus orillas había bancas y árboles de cerezo sin mencionar las luces, adornos y música alrededor, era un lugar muy bonito.

Al entrar, se encontraron con sus compañeros por que esta era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que TODOS hiban a dicho lugar.

-Hola Sakura chan! te ves hermosa!- gritó Naruto- pero ¿por que vienes con Gaara y no conmigo?

-Hem, hola Naruto- fué lo unico que le dijo y se marchó

Después de saludar a todos incluso teniendo que soportar los comentarios "falsos" de Ino, jaló a el pelirrojo y a unas amigas y se pusieron a conversar juntos, el tiempo pasó y una joven gritó en el alta voz

-ATENCIÓN A TODOS! LLEGÓ EL MOMENTO FALTAN 5 MINUTOS PARA QUE LA LUNA ESTE EN SU APOGÉO YA ES MEDIA NOCHE Y ES HORA DE LA TRADICIÓN MÁS ANTIGÜA DE ESTA CEREMONIA, CADA PAREJA SIENTENSE EN UNA BANCA, LAS LUCES SE APAGARAN EN 20 SEG.-

-¡Qué cosa?- dijo Gaara algo desconcertado

-Yo te explico, pero vamos a una de las bancas por que en pocos segundos nos quedamos a oscuras-dijo la pelirrosa jalando a Gaara

Ella jaló a el pelirrojo hasta la última banca, donde no había nadie cerca y se sentarón allí, casi instantáneamente al sentarse se apageron las luces de todo konoha, estab realmente obscuro solo se veían las caras gracias al reflejo de la luna en el río.

-y luego qué?- preguntó Gaara

-Luego, esperamos a que la luna más grande de todo el año este en su apogeo osea en su punto más alto que se alcanza a las 12:00 en punto te sientas junto a la parsona que dices querer, sin que se de cuenta le coges la mano y la pones sobre tu pecho cuenta la leyenda que si haces eso a esa hora y en este día del año, esas dos almas quedarán unidas de por vida, de una u otra forma.¿Es muy lindo no lo crees?- dice Sakura sonriendole perdidamente

-Pues, si- contestó Gaara- y cómo termina?

-Ocasionalmente con un, beso o con un abrazo si no se está listo-

-ahh ya veo- dijo Gaara

La tensión en el ambiente se ponía cada vez más pesada, ya que la hora se acercaba, tan solo faltaban 40 segundos todos estaban muy nerviosos, pues si tomaban la mano de aquella persona, se ligarían a ella de por vida, era algo que se tenía que pensar por lo menos dos veces, ahora faltaban 15 seg, la cosa era peor, los nervios rondaban por doquier hasta que por fin llegó la hora, tenían ahora solo un minuto para coger la mno de esa persona especial, si no hasta el proximo año abría que esperar, y en un año ocurren muchisimas cosas.

De pronto, sin previo aviso Haruno cogió la mano de Gaara, quién al sentirlo se asustó, por que aquella acción le había revelado los sentimientos de Sakura, muchos más que eso, ahora sus vidas estarían marcadas de alguna forma pero ¿cuál? en ese pequeño instante mil cosas pasaron por la cabeza del pelirrojo.

Ella levanto la mano de él para lleverla hacia se pecho, cerca del corazón, aquella acción hizo enrojecer más al pelirrojo, en ese momento Gaara se encontraba atónito, ruborizado y sentía en su interior un cosquilleo muy extraño.

Para culminar con aquella acción que ya se había empezado, Sakura comenzó a acercar lentamente su rostro al de él, cada vez más y...

-----------------------------------------------

**nn e aquí el segundo cáp. de mi fic, espero que les haya gustado, lo continuoo de pende de los reviews, díganme que les parció, es que todo este rollo se me ocurrió por el fondo de pantalla que tengo en mi pc q es un paisaje muy parecido al del lugar que descrbí en historia, en este momento son las...1:34 de la mañana así que si ven alguna falta ortográfica, lo siento es que ya estoy delirando xD recuerden sigo dependiendo de los reviews o.-**

**chao!**


	3. Un pequeño problema llamado Ino

Hola a todos!!!

Bueno lamento muchísimo el retraso pero es que estuve muy ocupada todos estos días con las cosas de navidad

Bueno sin más que decir empiezo con el capi 

.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ella estaba cada vez más cerca del pelirrojo, y él no sabía cómo reaccionar se había quedado completamente helado.

_-"No puedo, quiero y no puedo siento que no me muevo nada hay, como desearía que alguien interrumpiera esto además no se besar y…"-_

De repente se escuchan unas pisadas a lo lejos acto seguido los dos olvidaron lo que sucedía en ese momento para ponerse en posición de ataque, pero se tranquilizan al escuchar la voz proveniente de dicho lugar.

-¡Sakura-chan!- grito ino

-_"¡GRACIAS INO!"_- gritaba su inner

-Si, dime ino- dijo ella alegrándose por dentro por la interrupción a aquel momento

-Vamos está comenzando la hora de bailar de hecho todos están allá en este momento ¿Por qué se tardaban tanto eh? O, espera ¿Interrumpí algo?- dijo Ino dándose cuenta de la situación

-No, para nada- dijo secamente gaara

-Bien, entonces vamos- dijo Ino adelantándose un poco

-Sakura- dijo gaara

-¿Si?-

-¿Qué era lo que intentabas hacer hace rato? ¿Por qué te acercabas tanto?- preguntó el pelirrojo con algo de inocencia

-No, nada perdón…eh, vamos con Ino – Dice sakura mientras jala fuertemente a Gaara

Un rato después llegaron a donde se encontraban todos los demás, estaban dispersos nadie estaba con sus guardias asignados ni con sus protectores debido a que era un día de fiesta las misiones se les habían sido retiradas.

Ellos dos no decían nada, ni siquiera se miraban, mucho menos con el incidente de hace rato, pero no podían estar así para siempre.

-Sakura, ven necesito que me ayudes con algo- dijo Tenten

-Hem, si- dijo la chica de cabellos rosados alegrándose por no tener que soportar ese silencio inquietante.

Una vez que se alejaron de la gente, Tenten decidió contarle lo que le pasaba, mientras tanto Gaara sólo se sentó en una silla para observar desde lo lejos además de meditar sobre lo antes sucedido.

-_"¿Eso por qué habrá sido? Es raro, sentí algo extraño por dentro, algo parecido a ¿Cosquillas? Mmm…no, algo mejor pero sinceramente yo no sabría como describirlo, fuera lo que fuera no se siente nada mal"- _pensaba Gaara sin darse cuenta que Ino le estaba hablando desde hace mucho tiempo

-¡Gaara!- gritó Ino al ver que no reaccionaba

-¿Por qué eres tan ruidosa? Sabes, eres molesta- dijo el con la típica frialdad que lo caracterizaba

-¿Yo molesta?- dijo ella mientras fruncía el ceño- tu eres el que anda en otro mundo, y lo más probable es que ese mundo donde estás tiene por nombre Sakura ¿No es cierto?-

-_"Gaara, no se por que pero tengo la sensación de que me estás empezando a agradar…mucho"_

-No tienes idea de lo que dices, nada de lo que dices es cierto además debes de meterte en tus propios asuntos, como que mi hermana anda con tu amado Shikamaru- Dijo con crueldad

-¡Idiota!- grita La rubia mientras lo golpea en la cabeza

Antes de que Gaara pudiese decir algo en su defensa, paro pues se dio cuenta de que todos se encontraban observando su absurda discusión.

-Oigan todos ustedes ¿No tienen una mejor cosa que hacer? Son todos unos metiches acaso ya ni puedo pelearme con alguien SIN cerebro sin que todos lo demás me vean- dice Ino para distraer a la gente

Antes de que ella terminara de hablar, el chico de cabellos rojizos aprovecho de ese momento para irse de aquel lugar.

Aunque sin darse cuenta quedo detrás de donde Sakura y Tenten platicaban y "Sin querer" escuchó lo que se encontraban diciendo.

-Entonces ve y dile- decía Sakura

-No es tan fácil, es decir ¿Alguna vez te gustó alguien que se te hace difícil de alcanzar? Y peor aún que seguramente te rechazará- Decía Tenten cada vez más desanimada

-Créeme que si, de hecho ese sería el caso perfecto para describirme en este momento- contestó Haruno

-Y entonces ¿Se lo dijiste?-

-Estuve a punto, pero una metiche lo arruino todo- contestó Sakura

El Kazaekage al escuchar lo último decidió marcharse, y comenzó a sospechar de lo que ella había dicho, de pronto comenzó a unir los puntos y se dio cuenta que todo concordaba a la perfección.

-_"Haber, primero me cuenta la razón de lo de el baile, luego estuvo a punto de besarme eso lo sé, y ahora dice esto ¿Será posible que…? No, no creo después de todo ella es una chica linda, inteligente, fuerte, ella ya debe tener un pretendiente o algo mejor, además parecía que Naruto se encontraba interesado en ella y lo más probable es que ella le haya dicho que si y…bueno, el punto es, Gaara déjate de tonterías fantasiosas, métete en la cabeza que eso jamás pasará"-_ decía mientras caminaba por todo el sitio hasta que chocó con una persona.

-Neji, lo siento no te vi.- dice Gaara todavía algo confundido

-Eh, si como sea-

-Espera, se que lo más seguro es que no tengas ninguna experiencia en esto pero necesito que me aconsejes- dijo el pelirrojo algo indeciso aún

-¿Hm? Está bien dime, pero rápido-

-¿Cómo sabes si una mujer está interesada realmente en ti?- preguntó algo apenado y llevándose una mano a la cabeza

-Mmm…no tengo lo menor idea, digo las mujeres son muy raras, además ni si quiera sé si…- paró en seco el chico de cabellos marrones al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Ah ya veo entonces tu también, creo que ella si está interesada en ti- dice él marchándose de aquel lugar

-¿Qué dices? ¿Quién? ¿Cómo sabes?- dice Neji con la cara extrañamente sorprendida

-Si, esa chica de tu equipo ¿Tenten no?- dice sin dejar de caminar, dejando helado al Hyuuga quién estaba detrás suyo.

Un rato después el chico de la tierra de la arena se dirigía a la posada pues ya se encontraba demasiado aburrido.

Caminaba con toda la pereza del mundo pues a parte de todo Tsunade lo había obligado a beber un poco con ella y los demás Kages.

**Flash back**

_Kazekage-sama!- gritaba a la lejanía una Tsunade bastante ebria_

_-¿si?- preguntó con cierto temor_

_-venga y pruebe el sake conmigo y los demás, vamos sólo tres botellas- decía Tsunade fuera de sus cabales _

_-¿Tres botellas?- preguntó espantado_

_-¡Si venga!- gritaban los demás Kages en un muy alto estado de ebriedad_

_-"Diantres no me queda de otra"- pensaba Gaara resignado_

**Fin del flash back**

A veces resultaba difícil ser el más joven de los Kages, pues de cuando en cuando lo obligaban a tomar con ellos o apostar cosa que no era rutina diaria del pelirrojo y mucho menos si eso se tratase de escuchar a Tsunade ebria quejándose de sus problemas personales o al raikage bailando con algunas "kunoichis" que contrataban para ese tipo de eventos.

-¡Gaara! ¡Gaara espérame!- gritaba Sakura quién venía corriendo detrás suyo

Al escucharla se detuvo para esperarla, cosa que no le agrado mucho cuando vio la expresión de enfado que traía la chica en el rostro.

-¿Por qué no te quedaste en la fiestucha esa?- preguntó Gaara sin mucho interés

-Gaara, ¡me debiste haber avisado que te ibas! ¿Sabes lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser que un kage ambule sólo por las calles obscuras de Konoha? ¿No piensas?- dijo Sakura bastante molesta.

-Deja de regañarme como si yo fuera un niño pequeño. Creo que ya estoy lo suficientemente grande como para cuidarme yo solo ¿no?-

-Ah, claro, por eso terminaste como terminaste cuando te extrajeron al Shukaku de tu interior- contestó la kunoichi con una sonrisa sínica al final

-Eso no viene al caso, y por si no la sabías me tendieron una trampa- dijo molesto

-Claro, claro tú nunca te equivocas el típico caso de un machista cualquiera que asco, eres un cobarde-

-¿Cobarde yo? Tú estabas a punto de besarme y luego te acobardaste poniendo como excusa que Ino se acercaba - dijo inconscientemente estando a la defensiva

Después de eso, el silencio reino entre los dos por largos momentos, lo cuál era muy incómodo por cierto. Parecía una broma, pero el único sonido en ese momento era el del viento empujando algunas hojas a la distancia.

Esa situación no era del agrado Sakura por lo que decidió cambiar de tema.

-Como sea, mi deber es llevarte a salvo así que camina- dijo la chica de cabellos rosados, pasando junto a él sin voltear a verlo de frente.

-como sea- contestó Gaara fríamente

-_"Bueno, lo que dijo Gaara me molestó bastante pero, tiene razón, soy una cobarde cualquiera después de todo nunca fui lo suficiente fuerte, no puedo levantar la cara ni siquiera ante mi…cobarde eso eres Sakura Haruno una cobarde"-_ pensaba la kunoichi mientras caminaban hacia la posada

Al llegar a su destino, notaron que la única luz encendida en ese momento se encontraba a una cuadra de distancia, y que no se escuchaba nada, ni siquiera el maullido de los gatos callejeros, nada lo único que podían lograr escuchar era e ruido de sus pechos al respirar, que ante aquella situación se aceleraba más el proceso.

-Bueno ¿Qué? ¿Regresarás a el baile?- preguntó Gaara con un poco de curiosidad

-…-

-¿Perdón? no escuche-

-No-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó extrañado

-Mi misión, es protegerlo ante todo, no me importa que haya pasado antes ni mucho menos lo que usted piense, así que camine por favor y no lo haga más difícil- dijo la chica de cabellos rosados con un tono frío lo cuál era extraño en ella

El pelirrojo sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y decidió abrir la puerta cuidadosamente, realmente le había extrañado el comportamiento que sakura había tenido hace algunos minutos, esa no era ella, recordó todo lo que habían dicho antes, entonces se dispuso a darle una disculpa, realmente no era usual en el pero está sería una excepción.

-…Perdón- fue lo que el pelirrojo alcanzó a decir al darse la vuelta y mirarla a los ojos

-¿Qué?- preguntó la chica extrañándose por el hecho de que gaara se estuviese disculpando

- lo...siento mucho, perdona por todo lo que dije antes, no tuve razón en nada, tú no eres una cobarde, al contrario yo fui el cobarde por que no sabía que hacer ni como reaccionar con…lo que pasó- terminó bajando la mirada

La kunoichi sólo sonrió y lo miro a los ojos, de verdad le había sentado bien esa pequeña disculpa, lo pensó un poco y decidió continuar con lo que no había podido terminar hace algún rato.

-_"vamos sakura vamos! Tu puedes, si no lo haces ahora no lo harás jamás y lo sabes así que muévete tonta ¡Muévete!- _pensaba Sakura mientras tomaba "valor"

Al sentirse lo suficientemente lista se acerco al chico lentamente cada vez más y más hasta el punto de que podía sentir su aliento chocando con el de él de pronto llegó a donde ella quería sintió sus cálidos y suaves labios rozando los suyos, ambos se quedaron así por un par de segundos hasta que Sakura decidió seguir y comenzaron a besarse lo más lentamente posible hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente y tuvieron que separarse.

Ambos se miraron perdidamente en los ojos del otro.

-…Lo ves, no soy una cobarde- le susurró en el oído la chica de cabellos rosados.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que un par de ojos los vigilaban desde lejos entre la oscuridad de la noche.

"_Sakura... ¿Por qué siempre tú sakura? Primero con sasuke, ahora que me estoy volviendo a enamorar…estás metida en medio, pero esta vez no me vas a poder vencer…y mucho menos con lo que tengo planeado hacer jaja-_

**----------------------**

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Bueno acà termina el capitulo 3 de mi fic ******** espero que les haya gustado, por cierto revisé mis capítulos anteriores y ¡! Que ortografía tan mala bueno ahora ya tengo instalado el Word en mi comp. Y creo que la escritura mejoro creo jeje.**

**¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! **


	4. Tsunade es un obstáculo más

Disculpen la demora chicos y chicas, pero estuve en el hospital un tiempo y después me sentía mal, bueno ahora veamos que tal me queda esto )

Disculpen la demora chicos y chicas, pero estuve en el hospital un tiempo y después me sentía mal, bueno ahora veamos que tal me queda esto )

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-…Gaara- susurró la chica en el oído de el joven de rojos cabellos mientras lo abrazaba –No tengo idea de cómo paso…-

-… ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó el chico alejándola un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos

-yo, te quiero, me gustas y no tengo la menor idea de cómo fue que sucedió esto, la verdad ni yo lo esperaba es algo tan…-

Decía la chica pero fue interrumpida por un dedo del chico que se posó sobre sus labios, lo que puso muy nerviosa a la señorita Haruno, pues el jamás hacia ese tipo de cosas, bueno al menos que ella supiera.

-Hablas demasiado, eso yo ya lo sabía- dijo el joven bermejo

-_"bueno, eso no lo sabía pero con decir que sí…-_

Ambos contemplaron sus rostros durante unos instantes, pero Gaara no lo soporto mucho tiempo más y tomó con delicadeza el suave cuello de la chica, la acercó lentamente a él, y beso dulcemente sus labios, esa sensación era algo tan nuevo, tan puro y prohibido, placentero…

Mientras tanto detrás de los arbustos había un par de ojos que no disfrutaban para nada el espectáculo, de hecho eso las ponía fuera de sus casillas, pero a su lado había otras dos personas que tampoco les hacía muy felices la situación, si no todo lo contrario.

-Bien chicas, yo dirigiré la operación se llamará "Quitar a la zorra de nuestro camino"- decía una rubia de ojos azules en voz queda

-¿quién te hizo la líder? ¿Ah?- interrogaba una chica de ojos blanquecinos

-Bueno, yo lo digo y si yo lo digo se hace ¿bien?- contestó tajante

-¡Si señora!- contestaron en tono burlón-

A unos pasos de ahí…

-Gaara ¿escuchaste algo?- dijo la chica de cabellos rosados interrumpiendo el apasionado beso

-No, no escuche nada- dijo volviéndola a lo que hacían

El joven de cabellos rojizos la jaló hasta llegar a la puerta y cerrarla, pues era molesto mostrar un espectáculo como el que estaban haciendo hace unos momentos al menos hacerlo afuera de la posada, si alguien los veía sería sumamente vergonzoso lo que ambos no sabían era que no solo los había visto una persona, si no tres pares de ojos indiscretos.

-Chicas, se metieron a las casa, esto es peligroso- dijo la chica de cabellos dorados

-Hey, chicas miren esta botella-ella coge una botella que estaba en el suelo- huele…bien- después de esto una nube morada inundó sus alrededores

-¡Idiota! Eso era…somnífero- dice Ino mientras cae lentamente al suelo

-Matsuri eres una…-no pudo completar la frase ya que la pobre chica de pelo de cebolla azulada cayó al suelo profundamente dormida

-Oigan todo se ve de colores ahora, tengo sueño- dice Matsuri cayendo bruscamente sobre las dos chicas que yacían noqueadas en el suelo.

Pasaron los segundos, minutos y horas en aquel lugar hasta que el nuevo sol de la mañana comenzaba a abrirse paso en la bella ciudad de konoha todas las almas del país del fuego abrían sus ojos listos para recibir la luz del día unos para morir, otros para morir…nacer.

Detrás de aquel arbusto despertaron las tres mujeres tontas, pues el efecto del somnífero al fin había pasado aunque eso había ocurrido hace un par de horas, bueno todos deben dormir…

-¡Despierten!- grita Ino al abrir sus ojos- ¡Inútiles!- dice gritando y pateándolas para que por fin se despertaran

-¡Déjame dormir!- grita Matsuri dándole un puñetazo en el estómago

-Me…sacaste…el…aire ¡¡Baka!!- dice Ino levantándola de los cabellos

-Lo siento, pero suéltame-

-Chi-cas, dejen de pelear des-pués de to-do nunca supimos lo que paso dentro de esa casa- dijo Hinata mientras jugaba con sus dedos (como es su costumbre)

-¡Ah! Cierto es más que tal si… ¡no!- grita Ino como desquiciada

Las tres vigilaron el lugar hasta que vieron a Sakura salir de ahí acompañada de el pelirrojo iban vestidos como de costumbre y se dirigían al despacho de la Hokage ellos se alejaron…

Al llegar se encontraron con que una vez más eran los últimos en llegar a la reunión

-Tsunade sama, disculpe la demora es que se nos hizo tarde-

Ante aquella disculpa más de uno volteó a ver a Sakura con una mirada de "no te creo"

La junta duró alrededor de tres horas, de todas la juntas del consejo esta había sido la más aburrida de todas ya que el tema en discusión de dos horas y media había sido sobre "Cuál era el mejor casino de la ciudad" y obvio nadie se ponía de acuerdo ¿se imaginan estar ahí? Es segura la muerte.

Al salir de ahí el joven de rojos cabellos y la chica de los orbes verdes fueron al bosque que se encontraba en medio de Konoha se sentaron a la orilla del río y solo contemplaron el cielo por minutos y minutos era un silencio extraño ya que no era incómodo de hecho era todo lo contrario era una sensación agradable de paz y armonía, pero fue interrumpida por el joven.

-Sakura…- dijo el sin dejar de mirar el cielo

-¿Si?- contestó el volteándolo a ver

-Bueno, lo que pasó a noche…lo siento- dijo el bajando la mirada al final

-No te preocupes por nada después de todo, supongo que así es mejor- contestó sosteniendo una cálida sonrisa, solo ella podía sonreír de esa forma tan inocente, linda y dulce.

_Flash Back_

_Un ambiente de pasión se generaba a sus alrededores los dos chicos se besaban sin control, de pronto cayeron sobre el sofá ambos enseguida supieron lo que pasaría, era inevitable._

_El comenzó a desabrochar la blusa de la Kunoichi que estaba debajo de él, ella lo acercó para decirle al oído_

_-Te amo…-_

_(Desde aquí hasta el fin del flash back recomiendo escuchar el tema "kizuna" de kawai kenji)_

_El chico en lugar de corresponderle abrió los ojos y se quitó de donde estaba rápidamente puso las manos sobre su cabeza como si lo hubiesen golpeado muy fuerte y se fue corriendo en dirección a su habitación cerrando la puerta detrás suyo luego se recargó en la pared de la recamara y se dejó caer lentamente al suelo después de eso su mirada se perdió como si él estuviese ausente._

_Entretanto la joven de cabellos color de rosa se asustó, se abrochó la blusa y corrió hacia la habitación del bermejo para ver que era lo que le ocurría, abrió la puerta y se encontró con la escena del taheño tirado contra la pared y con una mirada muerta, al verlo realmente se asustó y caminó rápidamente hasta el para ver que era lo que le pasaba toco su mejilla y cuestionó._

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué actúas así?- preguntó la chica con angustia_

_-No sabes nada-_

_-Gaara, dime lo que te ocurre no sé si te entiendo ahora pero si me dices que te pasa facilitaría mucho más las cosas-_

_-…- el chico no dijo nada sin embargo volteó a verla, al menos ya había dado señales de vida…_

_-Ayúdame a comprenderte…por favor- dijo ella mientras sostenía el rostro del chico en dirección al suyo_

_-Bien, ¿quieres saber? Adelante- decía el joven entretanto se levantaba-Yo crecí duramente, mi presencia molestaba a todo aquel que me conocía, nunca tuve un amigo ya que todos me tenían temor, yo era llamado monstruo, asesino, incluso, basura cuando tenía edad para ir a la escuela iba yo solo, claro tenía dos hermanos mayores pero a ellos mi papá los dejaba camino a su despacho, si yo no llegaba a casa una noche a nadie le importaba de cualquier modo nadie me esperaba ahí, llegue a pensar que una persona me quería pero al final intentó matarme al igual que mi padre, en ese momento no sabes lo cortante que fue cada palabra…sin embargo aún sigo preguntándome ¿Por qué me trajeron al mundo si nadie me esperaba?...no sabes lo que se siente estar solo, me hubiera encantado tener una familia ah el calor de un hogar es algo que jamás conocí, bueno aunque sea haber tenido un solo amigo…-decía mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer su mejilla._

_La joven tuvo una sensación de sentimientos encontrados dentro de si al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca del muchacho de orbes verdes, extendió su mano y secó las lágrimas que escurrían por las mejillas del joven._

_-para…ya no estás solo yo, soy tu amiga, alguien que te quiere, nunca te voy a dejar solo pasé lo que pase nunca lo haré, es una promesa- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba dulce y delicadamente_

_Así se quedaron los dos inertes es la oscuridad de la noche…_

_Fin del flash back _

-Lo siento…es que yo no pude- dijo el chico con una mirada melancólica

-entiendo- decía mientras colocaba su mano encima de la de el joven-Yo te acompañaré y estaré a tu lado mientras la luna salga cada noche, tal vez dentro de poco no nos veamos más pero, quiero que cada vez observes la luna te acuerdes de mí, para que no te sientas solo…-

-Sakura, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué perder tu tiempo en una persona como yo? Una persona de cuna dorada y con almohada de espinas, ¿por que fijarte en un desdichado como yo? –

-no me interesa tu pasado, no me interesa quién te amo o no antes, me interesas tú Gaara del desierto, y pienso que eres una persona con un corazón enorme esperando por amar y ser amado…y, aquí estoy yo te ayudaré a vencer las sombras de tu pasado por que te quiero- le dijo firmemente y mirándolo a los ojos

-Gracias…de verdad- le dijo el joven con una mirada extrañamente dulce

-No hay por que- sonrió la chica

-Es que, no puedo evitarlo sencillamente es eso, es que esto que me pasa contigo es algo muy raro, nunca lo había experimentado es como si estuviese enfermo del estómago, pero no te enojes no en mal sentido es que…- al no poderse explicar se rinde y solo suelta un suspiro al final

-jajaja- ríe cubriéndose la boca-Gaara, nunca pensé poder verte así- rió la chica

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, se fueron acercando cada vez más y más…se tocaron sus labios y la escena se repitió mil veces hasta que…

-¡_Kazekage-sama!_- gritó Tsunade con abominación ante aquello que hacían

-Tsunade-sama yo…-decía Sakura separándose rápidamente del chico de cabellos rojizos

-¡Cállate Sakura! Le pregunté a Gaara no a ti- dijo la mujer enojada

-Si, Tsunade sama- dijo la chica bajando la cabeza

-Ahora explícame mocoso- gritó eufórica la mujer

_-Creo que eso es lo que se me olvidaba…como decírselo a Tsunade vaya, espero que esto no acabe en guerra internacional, encima llegó en el peor momento…-_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chan chan….chan**

**Bueno esto aquí acaba, no se pero siento que esto no le esta gustando a nadie así que creo que este será el último capítulo que mala onda ¿no? Me siento mal por esto ¿Reviews?**

**Ah una cosa más el que me deje el review más largo ganará un personaje en el capítulo 5, claro si me animan en el próximo Cáp. Anunciaré al ganador **

**Hasta entonces…**


	5. Confesiones y Reacciones Inesperadas

**N/a: Primero que nada, quisiera disculparme por no haber subido nada en tanto tiempo, espero que los que seguían mi historia sigan por ahí en algún lugar de fanfiction, bueno ahora si vamos a donde me quede hace casi un año espero hacerlo bien.**

**Advertencia: ciertas partes del fic son tan dulces que podrían causarles diabetes (XD)**

………………………………

-¡¿y bien?!...sigo esperando- refunfuñaba Tsunade cada vez más molesta

- Disculpe…yo, yo solo…- intentaba explicar el pelirrojo pero sin siquiera poder terminar de inventar algo "razonable" fue interrumpido bruscamente por Sakura.

La chica se armó de valor lo más rápido que pudo, apretó los puños y comenzó a gritar fúricamente lo que sorprendió tanto a Tsunade como a Gaara.

-¡Nada! ¡No pasa nada! ¡Fue solo un beso! ¡Solo un beso! E-es algo natural ¡¿Acaso no puedes actuar como una humana por un minuto?!- gritó Sakura exaltada y con algunas lágrimas asomándose por sus orbes verdes.

Este inesperado acto llevó a la sanin a pasar de la euforia total a estar totalmente estupefacta, se llevo una mano a la boca y la otra a la cintura, cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza en señal de negación.

-Sakura tu eres una kunoichi no una concubina, me decepcionas, yo esperaba cosas grandes de ti- dijo Tsunade un tanto decepcionada.

-¿Qué está diciendo?- murmulló el chico molesto y entrecerrando los ojos.

-Gaara…-susurró casi inaudiblemente Sakura y puso la mano con cierta suavidad sobre su pecho para tratar de mantener al pelirrojo algo controlado, volvió la vista hacia la hokage – Tsunade-sama – dijo calmándose un poco- con todo respeto yo creo que a través de todo este tiempo que compartido y convivido con usted le he demostrado por sobre muchas cosas que soy una chica fuerte y yo jamás…escúcheme JAMÁS mezclaría mis emociones con mis deberes, yo tengo claras mis prioridades-

Hubo un largo silencio después de lo dicho Tsunade se quito la mano de la cadera y dejo de fruncir el ceño y miró con cierta melancolía a Sakura

-Discúlpame Sakura, no quise decir todas esas cosas, es solo que eres como mi hija y no puedo soportar el hecho de que hagas ese tipo de cosas, más aún cuando se te ha encomendado una misión tan importante, ser una escolta de uno de los kages no es algo que se debe tomar a la ligera, es importante, pero sobre todo, peligroso, pienso que deberías atender primero lo que debes de hacer- dijo Tsunade tratando de comprender un poco la situación

-Si Tsunade-sama – contestó Sakura con la mirada baja- supongo que me quitara la misión-

-No por esta vez- dijo tratando de no lamentarse lo que estaba diciendo- confío en ti Sakura, se que no decepcionaras a la aldea

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Enserio?- exclamó la pelirrosa mientras trataba de esconder la amplia sonrisa de felicidad que imploraba salir

-Si, pero los estaré vigilando y hablo enserio, no quiero tener nietos aún-

Ante lo último dicho Sakura se exaltó y rió nerviosamente, en ese momento se encontraba más roja que una manzana, mientras que Gaara solo estaba un tanto desconcertado, ambos se miraron de reojo para luego volver a mirar a Tsunade quién para su sorpresa ya se había ido entonces corrió una suave y fría ráfaga de viento entre los dos.

-Bien, creo que será mejor que vayamos a la posada- dijo secamente el pelirrojo

-…si, eso creo-

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Yamanaka se encontraban Ino, Matsuri y Hinata discutiendo como locas mientras jugaban cartas y apostaban labiales.

-¡Ya te dije Ino! La mejor forma es secuestrarlo y torturarlo hasta que se quede con una de nosotras- gritaba como desquiciada Matsuri.

-¡No tonta! Las cosas no se hacen así, hay que usar nuestro encanto- parlotea la rubia mientras guiña un ojo y se acomoda el cabello con la mano

-Ino, no te ofendas pero, no se te conoce por ser la más encantadora, es decir ni si quiera tienes gracia de hecho no se que diablos hago aquí contigo-

-¡AHHHH! Ahora si te mato-

Ino se lanzó sobre Matsuri y comenzaron a pelear bruscamente, dejando de lado a las papitas que estaban en el centro de la mesa, la cuales no disfrutaron de tranquilidad por que Hinata tomó la bolsita de papas y comenzó a comerlas mientras disfrutaba de la pelea de sus dos….colegas _"Esto hay que disfrutarlo, después de todo no se ve todos lo días" _se dijo a si misma.

-¿Matsuri? ¿E-estas bien?...Hinata, creo que dejé inconsciente a Matsuri-

-Seguro…ella estará….bien, Ino, a mi no me interesa Gaara ¿Por qué tengo que ayudarte?-

-Por que, por que, sabes tienes razón de ahora en adelante yo trabajo sola ¿ok? Vete de mi casa y llévate a la aguada contigo y cuando despierte dile que esto es la guerra, y que a ver quien puede tener a Gaara si ella o yo- contestó Ino muy enojada mientras sacaba a las dos kunoichis de su cuarto y les cerraba la puerta en la cara después de eso, caminó hacia el closet y lo abrió bruscamente-Después de todo…yo tengo el plan perfecto-dijo mientras se reía maliciosamente y pasaba la lengua por sus dientes.

En tanto, Gaara y Sakura volvían a la posada donde se estaban quedando, nadie había dicho nada hasta ese momento, caminaban, solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones y pasos, al llegar, solo entraron el pelirrojo se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala e invito con la mirada a que Sakura hiciese lo mismo.

-Sakura…creo que tenemos que hablar-

-¿A que te refieres?- contestó un tanto asustada y otro poco sorprendida

-Yo, yo no se lo que me pasa…lo que nos pasa, es decir yo no lo entiendo, lo pienso y no se, no lo comprendo sin embargo, cuando tu estas cerca, muy cerca algo pasa dentro de mí lo se, lo siento en mi es decir, nunca se me había hecho fácil hablar con una persona, jamás…-

Sakura sabía lo difícil que para una persona como Gaara decir tales cosas, ella lo sabía, lo notaba en su rostro, en su mirada lo mejor que pudo hacer fue acercarlo a su pecho y abrazarlo con fuerza para después dejar suavemente un beso sobre su frente.

-Yo también te quiero Gaara- dijo mientras le sonreía

-Pero, hay algo que me preocupa-

-¿Qué?-

-Tsunade-sama-

-Uh, eso…-

-Pienso que, deberíamos enfocarnos más en la misión que te otorgaron creo que…-

-¿Qué? ¿Es más importante?- preguntó sarcásticamente, Sakura estaba comenzando a molestarse

-No, no quise decir eso es que, me preocupas, no quiero arruinarte, a pesar de todo, yo siempre lastimo a la gente que aprecio…-

-Tú no me arruinas y no te preocupes si es por eso- Haruno bajó la mirada pero si el verdadero motivo es que no me quieres cerca no hay probl…-

Sus palabras fueron cortadas por un inoportuno, espontaneo y suave beso del chico que estaba a su lado

-¿Eso te dice algo?- decía sin separase un centímetro de ella

La pelirrosa se limitó a abrazarlo para pegar más su cuerpo al suyo y poder sentir su calor, poder sentir que era real, que estaba ahí, que era suyo, un tiempo después se separó de él para observar su mirada y tal como ella lo esperaba, allí estaba esa mirada tan profunda que podría jurar que veía a través de ella, más allá de lo físico.

-Es que a veces no entiendo- dijo Sakura algo desconcertada

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?-

-A veces siento que tu realmente me quieres, pero otras, yo, te siento ajeno creo que no te conozco lo suficiente aunque yo no quiero así- dijo un poco triste

-…Hago lo que puedo, realmente me cuesta, esto es nuevo para mí, y no es tanto que no sepas mucho, es que no hay mucho que saber-

-si lo hay-

-Hm…es más, trataré de hacer algo mañana, como dicen am lindo ¿vale?-

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- preguntó algo divertida

-Salir contigo-

-¿hablas enserio?- preguntó emocionada

-si, no se mucho de esas cosas pero, improvisaré- contestó mientras aparecía en su rostro algo parecido a una sonrisa

Ella lo abrazó y lo mantuvo muy cerca, pasaron los segundos, minutos y horas hasta que cayó la noche entonces ambos cayeron abatidos por el sueño aun estando en el sofá.

Muy temprano a la mañana alguien tocó la puerta, Sakura se levantó pesadamente tratando de no despertar al chico pelirrojo de su profundo sueño.

-… ¿si? ¿Qué quieres Ino?- dijo desganadamente mientras se tallaba la cara

-Nada, solo venía a avisar que Tsunade-sama en su junta de ayer a la que el kazekage no asistió- levantó la ceja inquisitoriamente- dijo que por unanimidad los exámenes chunin comienzan esta tarde-

-¡¿Esta tarde?!-

-Si, por cierto como esta Gaara-kun- preguntó con media sonrisa en la cara

-Bien, ¿Por qué tendría que estar de otra manera? Y ¿desde cuando le dices "Gaara-kun"?- contestó Sakura un tanto enfadada

-Desde el día del baile tonta-dijo presuntuosa haciendo enfadar más a la pelirrosa-¿habías notado lo apuesto que es? Ha! , bueno despídeme de mi Gaara-kun- acto seguido ella misma cerro la puerta de la posada

_-¿¡Su que!?-_pensó algo más que enfadada

Así paso la mañana, Gaara se levanto, Sakura preparó el desayuno, desayunaron y luego fueron juntos al bosque para entrenar un poco más. Haruno trataba de golpear a Gaara mientras él se defendía con sus paredes de arena.

-Vaya eres rápida- mencionó Gaara

-Un poco jeje, tu no eres nada malo.-

-¿Se te olvida de quién estas hablando?-

-Presumido-

-Envidiosa-

Sakura solo río un poco y paró en seco (incluso con el entrenamiento) por lo que Gaara también lo hizo.

-Oye, tú ¿que piensas de Ino?- preguntó la joven haciendo como si no le interesase mucho el tema

-¿Cómo respecto a qué?-

-¿Crees que es bonita?-

-Algo-

-Uh-

-¿Por qué?-

-No, nada, por cierto, creo que nuestra cita tendrá que esperar-

-Si, mientras veníamos hacia acá vi en uno de los carteles que los exámenes que vine a supervisar serán hoy-

-¿Crees que haya tiempo? Es decir, si los exámenes comienzan ya quiere decir que no falta mucho para que terminen lo que quiere decir que no falta mucho para que, bueno para que tengas que irte-

-¿quieres que haya tiempo?-

-um, si-

-lo habrá-

Una vez estando en la arena para el primer examen, todos los protectores chunin se sentaron justo a lado de sus kages protegidos, todos menos Ino y su Kage quienes aún no aparecían.

-Eh oído que la competencia de este año será dura- comentaba Neji observando a los participantes de ese año

-En especial por la mentora del segundo examen- expresó Tsunade sin quitar la mirada de la Arena

-Hayley- articuló Shikamaru mientras le daba un escalofrío

-¿La sobreviviente a "la niebla roja"?- preguntó Neji con cierta preocupación

-Esa misma- contestó Tsunade

-Además es medio rara-

-¡Shikamaru!- regañó Tsunade

-Perdón, ahh que problemático-

Instantes después aparecieron Ino y su Kage, la rubia gritó eufóricamente para saludar a todos, traía puesto un "uniforme" ninja muy corto y ajustado, al verla Sakura la miró con cierta furia, ella sabía lo que Yamanaka planeaba, cuando Ino llegó a donde el kazekage y la pelirrosa, esperó a que cortésmente Gaara se parara a saludarla en ese momento la rubia aprovecho y besó en los labios al pelirrojo atrapándolo con sus dos brazos, dejando atónitos a todos los allí presentes, en especial a Sakura Haruno quién se mostraba aterrorizada, furiosa y al borde del llanto, estaba herida.

_-Toma eso querida Sakura, el me pertenece-_

…………………**.**

**N/a: Disculpen por haberme desaparecido tanto tiempo, pero estoy de regreso, tenía casi un año sin escribir, si aún les gusta mi historia por favor dejen un review son muy bien recibidos, espero que la sigan leyendo.**


End file.
